2:5 - Afternoon - Lucy
Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 2:11 PM Lucy's busy trying to make a molten lava cake in the kitchen. Not far are the remains of her two previous attempt, one goop on a plate, and the other more like a solid brownie. (Is Hijack with her?)(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 2:13 PM Hijack is "assisting" by nibbling at her failed attempts and staring at the oven Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:04 PM "Third time is the charm." Lucy psyches herself up. "Just a few more minutes..." Just about then, there's a ringing at the door. Which Ethan goes to answer, a moment later he comes into the kitchen with a box. "Delivery for you Lucy."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:17 PM "What you get?" Hijack asks with tactless curiosity Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:18 PM "Actually, if I'm right, It's for you." Lucy says with a grin. She opens the box and takes a peek, her grin only gets stronger. She passes the box to Hijack. "Open it." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:20 PM Hijack frowns and opens it, she pulls out a wig punched between her thumb and forefinger. "What is this a rat?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:21 PM Lucy laughs. "Wigs, I used to wear them when I was sick..." Lucy says. There are two wigs, one long, one short. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:23 PM "Wear them?" Hijack spins it in her hands, obviously a little confused Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:28 PM "I wore them when I lost my hair." Lucy says. "I though that since you did too you might like having some back, in a way." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:30 PM "How do you put it on?" Hijack asks Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:32 PM Lucy shows Jackie how to put one on. "After I got into remission, I wanted to throw them away, but mom insisted we keep them, they're real hair so they were expensive." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:33 PM "Oh great more of other peoples bodies on me." Hijack mutters sarcastically Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:40 PM "One more piece can't hurt." Lucy teases. "Especially if this one is pretty." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:41 PM Hijack nods, putting on the long one, a little crooked Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:50 PM "A little to the right, jackie." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:52 PM Hijack adjusts it Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:54 PM "Perfect." Lucy smiles. "You look adorable." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 5:58 PM Hijack looks away, "I'm going to look in a mirror." She wheels away Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 5:58 PM Lucy follows behind her, still smiling. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 6:04 PM Hijack gets to a mirror and freezes, staring at herself Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 6:08 PM "What is it?" Lucy asks, frowning. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 6:16 PM "I almost look... normal." Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 6:17 PM "I think you look pretty." Lucy says, her cheeks burning. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 6:23 PM Hijack hesitantly touches the wig, still looking in the mirror "Thank you." Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 6:39 PM "You know, if you'd ever want to put some makeup on, I could give you a hand, I'm sure Deryn could help too." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 8:50 PM Hijack nods. August 21, 2018 Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:30 AM "Would you like to—" Lucy speaks but it interrupted by a ringing. "The cake!" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:32 AM Hijack follows her back to the kitchen Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:34 AM Lucy puts on Oven mitts and removes the moulds from the oven. She puts on upside down on a plate and mutters a prayer. "Dear Lord, please may this one be right." She removes the mould and the cake seems to hold. She lets out a sigh of relief and gives jackie a spoon. "You break it." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:36 AM Hijack, with a little bit of hesitation, breaks it open Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:36 AM The molten center of the cake oozes out. 'Yes!" Lucy says, relieved. "Third time was the charm." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:38 AM Hijack lays the spoon down on the counter. Then she stands up out of her wheelchair Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:38 AM "What are you doing?" Lucy asks. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:40 AM Hijack takes a step toward Lucy and wraps her arms around her Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:40 AM Lucy freezes for a moment. "Jackie, are you okay?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:42 AM Hijack nods, still holding on to Lucy Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:43 AM Lucy hugs back. "Is the cake that good?" she jokes.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:46 AM Hijack shakes her head and mutters "the wig." Into Lucy's shirt Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:46 AM "You're welcome." Lucy says to Jackie's ear. "I know we started on a bad foot, but I'm glad we're friends now." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:47 AM Hijack just gives her a tighter squeeze for a moment Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:48 AM Lucy rests her head against Jacky's. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:50 AM Hijack pulls away after another few seconds, "I'm sorry." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:51 AM Lucy lets her go. "Don't be." She smiles kindly. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:53 AM Hijack sits back down in her wheelchair and stares at her lap. "I want some cake now." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:53 AM "Of course." Lucy picks up the spoon and brings it to Jackie's mouth. "You get the first taste." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:55 AM She tries to smile after tasting it, "it's good. Really good." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:56 AM Lucy grins. She puts the the spoon on the plate and gives it to Jackie, then serves herself the second cake from its mould. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 5:05 PM Hijack eats the cake in slightly embarrassed silence Category:Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay